1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for producing a hyaluronan in a recombinant host cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
The most abundant heteropolysaccharides of the body are the glycosaminoglycans. Glycosaminoglycans are unbranched carbohydrate polymers, consisting of repeating disaccharide units (only keratan sulphate is branched in the core region of the carbohydrate). The disaccharide units generally comprise, as a first saccharide unit, one of two modified sugars—N-acetylgalactosamine (GalNAc) or N-acetylglucosamine (GlcNAc). The second unit is usually an uronic acid, such as glucuronic acid (GlcUA) or iduronate.
Glycosaminoglycans are negatively charged molecules, and have an extended conformation that imparts high viscosity when in solution. Glycosaminoglycans are located primarily on the surface of cells or in the extracellular matrix. Glycosaminoglycans also have low compressibility in solution and, as a result, are ideal as a physiological lubricating fluid, e.g., joints. The rigidity of glycosaminoglycans provides structural integrity to cells and provides passageways between cells, allowing for cell migration. The glycosaminoglycans of highest physiological importance are hyaluronan, chondroitin sulfate, heparin, heparan sulfate, dermatan sulfate, and keratan sulfate. Most glycosaminoglycans bind covalently to a proteoglycan core protein through specific oligosaccharide structures. Hyaluronan forms large aggregates with certain proteoglycans, but is an exception as free carbohydrate chains form non-covalent complexes with proteoglycans.
Numerous roles of hyaluronan in the body have been identified (see, Laurent T. C. and Fraser J. R. E., 1992, FASEB J. 6: 2397-2404; and Toole B. P., 1991, “Proteoglycans and hyaluronan in morphogenesis and differentiation.” In: Cell Biology of the Extracellular Matrix, pp. 305-341, Hay E. D., ed., Plenum, New York). Hyaluronan is present in hyaline cartilage, synovial joint fluid, and skin tissue, both dermis and epidermis. Hyaluronan is also suspected of having a role in numerous physiological functions, such as adhesion, development, cell motility, cancer, angiogenesis, and wound healing. Due to the unique physical and biological properties of hyaluronan, it is employed in eye and joint surgery and is being evaluated in other medical procedures. Products of hyaluronan have also been developed for use in orthopaedics, rheumatology, and dermatology.
Rooster combs are a significant commercial source for hyaluronan. Microorganisms are an alternative source. U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,539 discloses a fermentation method for preparing hyaluronic acid involving a strain of Streptococcus zooepidemicus with reported yields of about 3.6 g of hyaluronic acid per liter. European Patent No. EP0694616 discloses fermentation processes using an improved strain of Streptococcus zooepidemicus with reported yields of about 3.5 g of hyaluronic acid per liter.
The microorganisms used for production of hyaluronic acid by fermentation are strains of pathogenic bacteria, foremost among them being several Streptococcus spp. The group A and group C streptococci surround themselves with a nonantigenic capsule composed of hyaluronan, which is identical in composition to that found in connective tissue and joints. Pasteurella multocida, another pathogenic encapsulating bacteria, also surrounds its cells with hyaluronan.
Hyaluronan synthases have been described from vertebrates, bacterial pathogens, and algal viruses (DeAngelis, P. L., 1999, Cell. Mol. Life Sci. 56: 670-682). WO 99/23227 discloses a Group I hyaluronate synthase from Streptococcus equisimilis. WO 99/51265 and WO 00/27437 describe a Group II hyaluronate synthase from Pasturella multocida. Ferretti et al. disclose the hyaluronan synthase operon of Streptococcus pyogenes, which is composed of three genes, hasA, hasB, and hasC, that encode hyaluronate synthase, UDP glucose dehydrogenase, and UDP-glucose pyrophosphorylase, respectively (Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA. 98, 4658-4663, 2001). WO 99/51265 describes a nucleic acid segment having a coding region for a Streptococcus equisimilis hyaluronan synthase.
Bacilli are well established as host cell systems for the production of native and recombinant proteins. It is an object of the present invention to provide methods for producing a hyaluronan in a recombinant Bacillus host cell.